paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Music Festival
(Title card with Luke on the front) Pups Music Festival (Starts at the lookout) Penelope: Hi guys Chase: Hey guys meet are new pup Luke the DJ pup Lilac: Howdy! Penelope: H-h-hi Luke: Sup (whispers to Chase) Who's the cute border collie Chase: That's Penelope and that's Lilac Marshall: Hey guys wanna go racing? Luke: Sure (At the racing) Chase: (on his megaphone) Penelope and Luke are in the lead but Lilac and Marshall aren't far behind (Beeps on collars) Ryder: Paw patrol to the lookout! Luke and Penelope: (slide to a halt) Luke looked behind him to see Marshall was running in the exact same lane as Luke! Luke: Marshall we're not supposed to run in the same lane- Marshall and Luke: (Crash) Luke and Marshall landed right in front of the finish line Luke: (slides his paw out) (puts his paw over the finish line) I win! In the lookout... Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: So I've been asked by Mayor Goodway to organise an event to bring the community together so I'm going to put you in pairs to try and come up with something Ryder: Zuma you're with Lilac and Rocky Zuma, Lilac and Rocky: All right! ryder:Chase/rocky/zuma/rubble/marshall Ryder: Luke I guess you're with Penelope Luke: (smiles) Later... Luke: So what should we do? Penelope: (shrugs shyly) Luke: Hmmm? Penelope: H-h-how about a music festival Luke: Great idea let's go to Ryder Penelope: (walks shyly after him) Ryder: Great idea pups! Come on let's a sign the parts Ryder: Chase we need you to go around town with your megaphone and tell people about the music festival Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: Penelope set up first aid tent just in case Penelope: The collie has the cure! Ryder: Luke I need you to DJ at the music festival for a little while then we bring out the bands Luke: The party don't start till Luke walks in! Ryder: Rubble we need you to build the stage Rubble: Rubbles on the double! Ryder: The rest of you just join in and have fun! Oh Luke and Penelope You're in charge of the bands Luke: Okay Ryder: Paw patrol is on a roll! One truck scene later... Rubble: The stage is ready! Luke: Come on Penelope let's go and choose some music while Chase is spreading the word! Penelope: Okay Luke: We have to have walking on cars Penelope: Who? Luke: Their an Irish band from dingle Penelope: Okay as long as we can have Mimi Vannili Luke: Who? Penelope: S-she is a shibu inu she is a very good singer Festival time.... Luke: (DJing) (bark) (DJ mic comes out) Alright guys I've gotta go because the bands are coming out!! Luke: Now please welcome Walking on cars and Mimi Vannili Crowd: Woa! Lilac: (comes over to Luke and Penelope) wow this is a really good shindig ya got hear Penelope: Huh? Luke: She means it's a good party Lilac: Well shape a cheese into a cake and call it a cheese cake someone who understand my language! Luke: Huh? Lilac: Ah forget it After the festival... Mimi Vannili: So hi guys I want to ask you something? Luke: Sure Mimi Vannili: Can you teach me to be a real dog I'm sick of the famous life Pups: Okay! At the lookout... Mimi Vannili: So what do you do for fun? Luke: Race Zuma: Surf Marshall: Tug-a-pillow Mimi Vannili: I'll try the first one In the racing Mimi fell and cried Mimi Vannili: (cries) I'm no good Chase: Don't worry we can help you Luke: Ya Mimi Vannili: Aww thanks guys Later Mimi started getting the hang of things and became a normal pup Mim Vannili: Well guys I gotta leave thanks soooooo much (hugs them) Pups: Aww. HOS:Ok adventure bay ready to rock we have the band in adventure bay....let me present the skull band........... ryder:chase,rocky,marshall,rubble and zuma you guys ready? chase:yeah we play breaking point and your betrayal. ryder:nice go rock the world. on the stage the crowd is cheering after the song the winner of the music festival is the skull band. Trivia . Mimi Vannili is an idea Goldenlatias6 gave to me which is why I'm giving her to her . I got this idea from an episode from home and away . Luke has a crush on Penelope Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Pups music festival Category:Stories